


Raise my Sword

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Magic, Mistaken Identity, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: In order to bring peace between the kingdoms, Sing Soo-Ling must marry Lee Yut-Lung. However, Yut-Lung is not pleased with the arrangement since the two have never met before... And Yut-Lung is under the impression that Sing is actually supposed to be Blanca, who was originally supposed to be Yut-Lung's suitor. How will Sing work out this mess?





	Raise my Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get rid of my writers block still, so no betareader. I feel bad for my subscribers x.x My twitter followers in a poll wanted YueSing fluff so I decided to write it basing the title on the song “RAISE MY SWORD” by GALNERYUS. Fantasy Au was born from that song as reference, lol. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger. Please enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated.

There are many powerful kingdoms throughout the land. The Lee Clan of the Jasper Kingdom to the north has a neighboring nation to the south that it has existed mostly peacefully for generations. However, now that King Aslan Jade Callenreese has killed the past king, Dino Golzine, and married Okumura Eiji of the Ruby Clan, the Lee Clan faces competition for resources and territory. Aslan, also known as Ash Lynx, has demanded the Lee Clan give up it's territory that once belonged to the Callenreese Clan but the Lee Clan refuses.

 

Since the Lee Clan is on the brink of war and most of the Lee brothers have been killed, there's only one left who is eligible to rule and fight back against Ash Lynx. That man is Prince Lee Yut-Lung. However, Yut-Lung has no desire for marriage despite being the only eligible member of his family to rule.

 

Yut-Lung is in a difficult situation. If he must marry to take the throne, so be it. He sits on the throne still wearing the crown of a prince and sighs. He hopes the suitor that the Sapphire Clan is sending is to his liking. The suitor is supposed to be named Blanca, a paladin who has fought armies single-handed. The goal is to marry the paladin to give their armies a military advantage... even if Yut-Lung has no desire for the man he was shown a portrait of.

 

Yut-Lung stares at the small portrait in his hands of Blanca and mutters, “Will you be the one to save the kingdom that I cannot?”

 

The portrait doesn't answer back so Yut-Lung uses his magic abilities from birth to make the portrait vanish elsewhere. It's depressing being expected to marry in order to save one's kingdom from annihilation from the last living member of the Callenreese family. Yut-Lung just wants this to be over with.

 

…

 

Blanca is intercepted on his way to the Jasper Kingdom belonging to the Lee Clan by the person he least expects. Ash Lynx, Blanca's former student in combat and in his full regalia that can be displayed outside the castle, appears before him with a party of people he doesn't recognize. A black-haired man that has the crest of the Ruby Clan, a knight with hair a bright purple and shaved on the sides like a warrior, and another knight in leather armor that seems petite for a warrior.

 

Blanca smiles at the unexpected interceptor and greets, “Hello, King Aslan Jade Callenreese.”

 

“Hello, Paladin Blanca. I cannot let you marry into the Lee Clan.” Ash is blunt and Blanca frowns. What could be going on?

 

“... What is the problem, my beloved student? Am I that much of a threat to your kingdom by marrying Prince Yut-Lung?” Blanca inquires. He's genuinely curious.

 

Ash grits his teeth in irritation but the Ruby Clan member steps forward. Ash scolds, “Eiji!”

 

The Ruby Clan member, Eiji, stops him with, “No, Ash. I will handle this. You wanted to rule beside me, is that correct?”

 

When Ash seems to have resigned himself after a long stare down, Eiji addresses Blanca, “Your Highness Blanca... I ask that you fulfill a favor for us. That is, if you will lend us an ear to our plea.”

 

Intrigued, Blanca replies, “I'm listening.”

 

Eiji smiles and gets to the point, “We do not want war with the Jasper Kingdom. However, we don't feel comfortable having you marry into that clan... Your past experience is concerning for our own kingdom and we feel the Lee Clan will use that against us. We ask you to do us a favor.” He pauses before requesting, “Please let us send our own paladins, Shorter Wong and Sing Soo-Ling, in your place so the Callenreese Clan may achieve peace through marriage.”

 

“So, you're going to fool the Lee Clan into marrying an ally of the Callenreese Clan to make it impossible for them to start a war?” Blanca almost grins as he says that. If it works, it would be spectacular. Send a proxy for Blanca so the Lee Clan thinks they're marrying an enemy of the Callenreese Clan yet they're actually binding their Clans together as family. It's quite brilliant.

 

Eiji nods and Blanca asks, “Who came up with that idea?”

 

Ash, Shorter, and Sing point at Eiji. Blanca chuckles and says, “You found yourself a clever husband, Ash.”

 

Ash smiles lovingly at that and nods. Blanca hums and says, “I'll do it... But which paladin will you have pose as me?”

 

“Sing Soo-Ling,” answers Ash. Ash looks over Sing before explaining, “Sing was a commoner before I trained him myself. I trust him to win over the cruel prince of the Lee Clan... The same prince that ordered the assassination of my precious Eiji of the Ruby Clan.”

 

Eiji has a dark look hearing that and Shorter sighs. Sing comments, “I'm the only one that can do it! I want peace between the Kingdoms and I will sacrifice my happiness to save them all from war!”

 

Blanca smirks at the young paladin. Blanca knows himself from having met Yut-Lung in the past that there's a reason he's called the “Cruel Prince”. Blanca doubts that this young paladin will escape the Lee Clan alive but he's curious to see what happens. Blanca hums before he says, “If you are to pose as me, you'll give yourself away if you don't wield my sword... ”

 

The entire group has their face fall. In their group, Ash is the only warrior among them that can beat Blanca in a fight for sure to gain ownership of Blanca's legendary sword named Arman that has a sapphire in the hilt of the blade. Eiji gives Ash a concerned look because their plan will fall through if Sing doesn't beat Blanca in battle.

 

Sing doesn't seem phased as he points out, “Arman is a sword that chooses its master based on how noble their cause is... Perhaps the sword might choose me when it sees my will using it!” Blanca seems dubious but the others gasp as Blanca pulls out Arman and and hands the sword to Sing. Sing wields the blade and it glows a light blue. Even surprising Blanca, the blade stops glowing and they watch as the bond mark of the sword leaves Blanca's wrist and appears on Sing's.

 

Despite all the shock the group has, Blanca says, “Wow, I never thought the sword I used to slay the orcs that vowed to destroy my kingdom would betray me for another paladin.”

 

Ash stutters, “I-I'm quite shocked as well... Since the sword burnt my hand when I tried to wield it years ago.”

 

“It must be destiny for Sing to accept this quest... Or should I call him Blanca now he's taking my place?” Blanca half-jokes. But it is no joke. Sing is now the wielder of the most powerful sword in the lands. The sword chose him so destiny must dictate a new era has arrived.

 

“It must be me...” Sing is in shock as well as the others are.

 

Blanca sighs and says, “I guess I will return to my own kingdom. I have no use here. See you all when it's peace time!” As Blanca disappears back towards his kingdom, Ash and Eiji share a look. They pray their plan works or the future of both kingdoms will be at stake.

 

…

 

It's been two weeks and Blanca is late. Yut-Lung is getting impatient for his suitor to arrive but he can't be bothered to show up when he's supposed to? Pathetic. Yut-Lung decides he'll practice with his blade in the training yard for the afternoon. It's better to use his time to become a better fighter if his kingdom is destined for war.

 

Yut-Lung is in silk garments that are cinched at the ankles and wrists so the fabric doesn't get in the way in case of combat, his hair is tied towards the bottom of it's length over one shoulder. His hair is long but he prefers comfort these days over practicality, hence the silk clothes even if they're meant for combat. He finds his sword in it's scabbard in the training shed of the courtyard. The blade is a long rapier-like blade with a jasper stone in the hilt. It's name is Ying-Yue. The sword is of legend to have been created when the moon goddess' blood rained from the sky and took form of two twin swords for humanity to keep peace. The sword's brother is Arman. It's one of the reasons why Blanca was chosen as a suitor; The power of the swords increases when they are together.

 

Yut-Lung may have been gifted magic by the gods but he could not care less about a wives' tale. The swords only carry such a legend because they have been used for centuries by ruthless warriors and carried down through their families. The sword's power comes from the wielder, not the sword itself in Yut-Lung's opinion.

 

Although, he does sense energy in Ying-Yue's blade that is not of this world. The same energy strangled his brothers when each of them and Yut-Lung's father tried to wield the blade. Yut-Lung's mother didn't stop Yut-Lung from taking the sword into his hands. Perhaps she hoped Yut-Lung would die as well since he was supposed to be an illegitimate child in the bloodline but now he's the only one left of the Lee Clan. No one had expected for the blade to glow orange in Yut-Lung's hands and for the blade to acknowledge him as it's master.

 

Neither did they expect Yut-Lung to slaughter anyone who got in his way. He was already skilled as a swordsman when he came in possession of the blade and is now even more powerful with his reputation. The “Cruel Prince” refuses to bow to the Callenreese Clan's uprising against the Golzine dictator and the Lee Clan. Yut-Lung refuses to let King Aslan Jade Callenreese of the Jade Empire to dominate him.

 

Even if his confidence is strained by the choices he is faced with, Yut-Lung is trying his best to maintain power.

 

Yut-Lung readies his blade for the onslaught of enchanted fighting targets that charge towards him in attack. Like a viper, Yut-Lung strikes cleanly and gracefully. The targets fall when they 'die' and more appear as the 'dead' ones vanish.

 

Yut-Lung thinks he has obliterated all the targets but then he senses someone behind him. He turns and points his blade at the intruder and then relaxes when it's just one of his servants. The servant looks nervous as she says, “M-Master, Paladin Blanca and his company are here to see you.”

 

Company? Yut-Lung narrows his eyes because Blanca was to come alone. He sheathes his blade but keeps it at his side as he waves the servant off and makes his way to the throne room to greet supposedly Blanca.

 

…

 

Sing and Shorter are nervous as all hell. This might not fucking work. The guards eyed them suspiciously when they identified themselves as Paladin Blanca and Paladin Wong at the border. It's a wonder why they haven't been slaughtered out of suspicion yet if not for the blade Arman being present when Sing is asked to show the blade.

 

When they enter the gates of the palace, both men feel like they could give birth to a litter of kittens because they're so nervous. Sing tries to calm himself mentally as they're escorted to the throne room. He can do this. He's going to marry the “Cruel Prince” and bring peace to the kingdoms. It can't get any more difficult, right?

 

At least, that's what he believed until Prince Lee Yut-Lung reveals himself. The man is gorgeous. Beautiful but obviously deadly... and Sing gulps when he notices the blade hilt at Yut-Lung's side. It's the legendary Ying-Yue, the sister blade to Arman. The gods must hate Sing Soo-Ling.

 

There's a tense moment when the guards sense that Yut-Lung isn't convinced this is the real Blanca. They draw their swords and both Sing and Shorter expect a fight in order to escape... Until Yut-Lung smirks and greets, “Blanca, you arrived much later than I expected.”

 

The guards relax and Sing is shocked. This prince knows he's a fake but he's letting it slide? What the hell is going on?

 

Sing answers, “Y-Yes, I got held up by orcs. The damn creatures are still a nuisance in the Sapphire Clan territories.”

 

“Oh?” Yut-Lung says, amused.

 

“There were over fifty of them. Quite a pain to deal with... How are you, Your Grace?” Sing tries to direct attention towards the prince.

 

Yut-Lung snorts and replies, “Better now that you're here... Would you like something to eat? Or perhaps, your company can take lodging while you and I spar with our twin swords?”

 

Shorter and Sing share a look and Sing replies, “I would love to spar with you.”

 

Yut-Lung seems pleased and mutters something in his native tongue to his servants, who whisk Shorter away to elsewhere in the palace while Sing is guided to follow Yut-Lung into a courtyard. Sing starts to think he succeeded. He's in. He fooled the prince!

 

The illusion wears off when the two are alone in the courtyard. There are no guards in the courtyard and Yut-Lung's expression narrows as he says, “I know you're not Blanca.”

 

Sing is frozen. Shit, what does he do? His cover is blown. He expects for the prince to draw his blade on him but instead, Yut-Lung says, “If you weren't attractive, I would have gutted you like a pig... Where's the real Blanca?”

 

Sing is stunned by the compliment. This beautiful prince thinks he's attractive. He's so fucked. He swallows before answering honestly, “Back in his kingdom by now with his clan. I... I was sent in his place.”

 

Yut-Lung hums in consideration and asks, “Is it that Blanca doesn't wish to marry me so he sent a younger man in his place? Or, did you defeat him in battle somehow in order to gain allegiance of his sword? I can't see how a paladin as young as you could get a sword like Arman to align with you.”

 

“It was... something along the lines of those two.” Sing is lying because he doesn't know if the first one is true or not. He certainly didn't beat him in battle.

 

Not convinced, Yut-Lung sneers at him. Yut-Lung makes a noise of displeasure before he declares, “No matter the case, I will make you prove yourself to me.”

 

“How?”

 

Yut-Lung draws Ying-Yue from it's scabbard and declares, “A duel! Your life for my hand in marriage. I don't intend to give myself up so easily to a man who hasn't proved his worth.” As the two stare into each other's eyes, Sing finds himself grinning. This must be why Arman chose him.

 

His quest isn't to save just to save the kingdoms from war. His quest is to win the heart of the “Cruel Prince”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this as a one-shot series in the future but don't subscribe to the fic itself. I would suggest bookmarking it and leaving a comment instead if you want a continuation. This was originally meant to help me get over my writers block but I could continue this if anyone wants it one day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
